Joseph Dreem
Joseph Dreem is the most unhappy member of Omicron 12 Team. He is also one of the few interrogators in Hero Factory. Biography Creation and Omicron 12 Team Joseph Dreem was an experimental Hero, designed to test multiple Hero Cores on one Hero. The new Hero Cores had yet to be tested in higher amounts, so Hero Factory had no idea what to expect. However, within only the first few seconds of creating him, Hero Factory could see Joseph would be a massive success. And that was when Hack Master came in. The villainess planned to either take Joseph's power for herself or make him her lackey. She was detained before she could fully alter Joseph's personality program, but Joseph was changed dramatically, and not for the better. Joseph was a cruel and uncaring Hero. He refused to assist other Heroes, refused to go on missions, and refused to help Hero Factory in any way. Mostly, he stayed in his personal lab and designed weapons, which he would not release to Hero Factory or anyone else. One day, Joseph brought two things out of his lab. Every Hero was shocked. One of the things he brought out was a large and rather intimidating device that Joseph called "The Dream Eater," and the other was a small bird like creature that he called "Wing." Both were creepy, and no one wanted to see what they could do. Joseph then volunteered for interrogations, saying that he had come up with "the most effective method of getting information." Nearly everyone was against the idea, but Hero Factory was in desperate need of more interrogators, so the higher-ups allowed it. Screams were often heard from the interrogation room, so most stayed away from it. One day however, a Hero stumbled in on Joseph during his interrogations. He had the Dream Eater pressed to a villain's head, and he seemed to be charging the device. Wing was sitting on a small perch on the wall, clicking in enjoyment. Upon pulling the trigger to the Dream Eater, the villain immediately began screaming. Joseph had not noticed the Hero and continued with his interrogation. The Hero was busy reporting the event to the higher-ups. They were considering a punishment, but could think of none that fit. Yes, Joseph was using cruel and unusual methods, but he did no physical harm, and without his interrogation methods, it was unlikely that Hero Factory would have captured some of its most dangerous villains or protected as many planets as it had. After serious consideration, it was decided that Joseph could continue his interrogation methods, but he would be moved to Omicron 12 Team. It was hoped that Elysia Shocke would be as hard and unforgiving on the boy as she was with every other rookie and that Joseph would mellow out or abandon his interrogation methods. However, Elysia was remarkably kind to the boy. She treated him like a son, and was actually supportive of his interrogation methods. The higher-ups had made a serious miscalculation. More of the Team When Alaster Wrathe joined the team, Joseph was the first Hero to find out about what he was: a ghost. Although he regretted his decision later, Joseph decided to use his interrogation methods on Alaster. It was the first time Joseph interrogated a fellow Hero, and he disliked it. However, even with his most intense interrogation methods, Joseph learned nothing of Alaster's history. Alaster forgave him for his actions, seeing as it did no harm anyway, but Joseph could never forget that feeling of intense guilt. Alaster ended up as somewhat of a mentor to Joseph. Although Joseph loved Elysia and trusted her more than anyone else, her fighting methods were too strong and intense for Joseph. So, Alaster taught Joseph how to fight. The two became sparring partners, and if Joseph was not building a weapon or interrogating someone, he was practicing with Alaster. Later on, Penny Copper and Quin Nickel joined the team. The two were overly optimistic (especially Penny), overly kind, and extremely curious. Joseph hated them. Penny was always trying to be nice to him and be friends with him, which annoyed him to no end. And Quin was always asking if Alaster was doing anything, or if he wanted to anything, or if he could help him with something, which was equally annoying. Eventually though, Alaster formed a shaky relationship with the pair. He always enjoyed creeping Quin out with an odd response to his questions. If Quin asked "What are you up to?" then Joseph would say, "Oh, just trying to figure out what the most horrible thing is. Once I figure it out, I'm going to show it to someone." If Quin asked "Do you need help with anything?" Joseph would say "Depends, do you know how to hide a body?" Joseph was infinitely amused by Quin's shuddering and shivering. However, Joseph could never creep out Penny. She only laughed off whatever Joseph said, and would usually come up with her own "creepy" response. "Do you know how to hide a body?" Joseph would ask. Penny would respond with "Yeah. Do you know how to drain bodily fluids? I could really use some help." Joseph would ask "Have you ever killed?", and Penny would ask "You haven't?" Joseph laughed at her responses. That was arguably Penny's most annoying quality: the fact that she could make him laugh. Joseph wanted to hate her, but he just . . . couldn't. He became friends with Penny over time, still confused as to why he couldn't hate her. Mountains of Dreams Due to reports of disappearances in the mountains of Iotren 7, Joseph and the rest of his team were sent to the mountains. The team has yet to report back. Abilities and Traits Joseph is, to most people, cruel and uncaring. He cares little for other Heroes, and when asked for a favor, will usually respond with, "I don't owe you anything." However, the actual reason for his hatred of other heroes is . . . the other heroes. Initially, Joseph was just rather mean, and although not terribly kind, would help another Hero out if they really needed help. But, due to the fact that his personality had been altered by a villain, people did not trust him and often avoided him. So, Joseph pushed them further and further away. The few people Joseph cares about in life, he is kind to and generally enjoys the company of. He treats Elysia with all the respect he can give and does his best to never disappoint her. Although he does not care for Alaster as much as he does for Elysia, he still has great respect for him as well. He treats Penny and Quin with relative kindness, though more often than not is only trying to creep them out. Powers and Equipment Joseph does not carry any weapons. He does however carry the Dream Eater, a large black device used for interrogations. The device has a small trident mounted on the end, though it is harmless, unless the trident touches your head. The trident is how Joseph carries out his interrogations. He places the trident on the interrogated person, and then charges the Dream Eater. When it is fully charged, he pulls the trigger. This allows Joseph to tap into the person's mind. Although most think the effect of the Dream Eater is immediate, Joseph can delay it to lower the person's guard. The effect of the Dream Eater is . . . unpleasant, to say the least. Joseph can implant horrible images in a person's mind through the Dream Eater. It is known to cause intense psychological trauma. However, the Dream Eater is not a one way route. Joseph can extract information from the person in question, though it requires their mind to be weakened enough for him to enter it. This is why Joseph usually tortures a subject until the point of fainting, as it is easier to take information from a broken mind than a scared one. Trivia * Joseph's last name quite obviously comes from 'dream'. This is mainly influenced by the fact that he affects people's minds, and reveals their darkest secrets, as dreams often do. Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Black Heroes Category:Purple Heroes Category:2.0 Heroes Category:Omicron 12 Team Category:LEGO Digital Designer